Una Noche Inolvidable
by ardalus
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto le proponen a Sakura hacer un sandwich... y que ella ira en el centro. Esta será una noche inolvidable para Sakura.


**UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE**

**24-oct-2010**

Es domingo por la tarde y un duro entrenamiento sorpresa ha terminado. Los miembros del equipo 7 se han esforzado mucho y ahora se preparan para ir a sus casas y disfrutar del resto de su día libre. Naruto se acerca a Kakashi, tan escandaloso como siempre, Sasuke se mantiene a la distancia y Sakura se despide del grupo disponiéndose a partir.

—¡Oye, Sakura! —Ya un poco lejos del grupo ella se detiene al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, este se acerca a ella de forma calmada y con la mirada fija en ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que yo… —Sasuke mira al suelo evitando el contacto visual y se nota un poco sonrojado. —Quería pedirte que…—Sakura incrédula lo mira balbucear, se nota nervioso.

—Dime Sasuke ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Sasuke levanta la mirada y se nota un brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, es que quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo esta noche, Naruto y yo vamos a… —En eso llega Naruto corriendo.

—¿Ya se lo pediste Sasuke? ¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Te animas?

—¿Animarme? —Sakura se nota confundida ante la intervención de Naruto.

—Sí, es que es que es la primera vez de Sasuke y tiene miedo. Lo íbamos a hacer ayer pero se acobardo.

—¡No me acobarde! Es que no quiero hacerlo solo contigo, prefiero que Sakura nos acompañe. —Sasuke se sonroja y grita molesto a Naruto.

—Oigan… ¿Pero qué es lo que iban a hacer? ¿Se refieren a…? —Sakura se sonroja al imaginar a sus dos amigos haciendo...

—Anda Sakura, mira que Sasuke no quiere estar solo conmigo, hasta le prometí que le sujetaría fuerte la mano si le daba miedo, pero ni así acepto.

—Es que yo no quiero estar solo contigo, tu ya lo has hecho muchas veces con Chouji y Shikamaru.

—¡Claro! Una vez hasta lo hice diez veces en una noche, Chouji también se acobardo a la tercera, pero Shikamaru si me aguanto el paso, el duro siete veces.

—Por eso mismo no quiero estar solo contigo, me vas a obligar a hacerlo muchas veces y no quiero, con una me basta y prefiero que Sakura esté entre nosotros. —Sakura se sonroja aun más.

—Cierto, bueno a mí también me gustaría que te nos unieras, sería divertido. —Naruto le sonríe a Sakura. —Que dices ¿te animas?

—¡Vamos Sakura! Yo no quiero estar solo con él, tú irías en medio.

—Seriamos como un sándwich —Naruto ríe divertido ante la idea.

Sakura se sonroja a más no poder, empieza imaginarse a sus amigos a su lado, rodeándola con sus cuerpos desnudos, besándola y…

—¡Sakura! ¡Qué dices! ¿Te unes?

Sakura cierra los ojos y agacha la mirada, intenta mantener la compostura, quiere responder pero los nervios le impiden hablar. No puede sacar de su mente a sus amigos junto a ella, rodeándola y…

—Pero no te sientas forzada. —Un comprensivo Sasuke le habla un poco desanimado. —Si no quieres podemos hacerlo nosotros dos solos, no te sientas comprometida.

—¡ESTA BIEN! —Grita Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin levantar la mirada. —Me uniré a ustedes en su… en suuu… — Sakura traga saliva. — En su sándwich…

—¡GENIAL! Entonces te vernos esta noche en la casa de Sasuke, ese es el mejor lugar.

—¡ESTA NOCHE! —Sakura levanta la mirada sorprendida por lo precipitado del asunto.

—¡Claro! No puede ser otro día, no podemos esperar más, yo muero de ansias por hacerlo de nuevo. —Naruto grita emocionado y empieza a alejarse. —Entonces nos vemos esta noche Sakura. ¡No faltes!

Sakura lo mira alejarse, mientras Sasuke se acerca a ella para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Muchas gracias Sakura, no olvidare este favor, te prometo que te recompensare con creces esta misma noche. —Sasuke sonríe de forma picara a la pequeña Sakura, quien no puede salir de su asombro.

Sasuke se aleja y Sakura se deja caer en el suelo, y observa a su amigo perderse en la distancia.

—¿Es real lo que me pidieron estos dos? —Sakura habla en voz alta para sí misma. —Naruto lo ha hecho diez veces en una noche ¿con Shikamaru?, es la primera vez que Sasuke lo hace ¿y quiere que sea conmigo? —Sakura se sonroja nuevamente y ríe nerviosa ante la idea de compartir esta noche con su amigo, ejem, con sus dos amigos.

Mira al cielo como buscando una señal que le muestre que no está soñando, de pronto se percata de lo tarde que es. —¡Es cierto! Debo darme prisa si quiero participar en el **sándwich** de esta noche. Ríe divertida y sale corriendo para su casa.

—***—

Le ha tomado poco tiempo llegar a su casa, sin embargo el atardecer ya está en su apogeo. Tan pronto llega, entra velozmente y cierra la puerta de un portazo, sin detenerse a observar que este bien cerrada. —No tengo tiempo, debo darme prisa. —Murmura para sí misma.

De inmediato corre hacia la ducha y en el camino se va quitando todas sus prendas arrojándolas con furia y desesperación. Un zapato queda en la entrada mientras el otro llega hasta el fondo de la cocina. En la mesa del comedor termina su típico vestido rojo, a medio abotonar y ligeramente rasgado, puesto que se lo quito con la mayor rapidez posible. En medio de su habitación quedaron sus licras negras, tras la cama cayo su top de entrenamiento y en medio de la misma se encuentra su sostén. Al final, sobre una pequeña lámpara, cercana a la puerta del baño, terminaron sus bragas color rosa.

Sakura olvido cerrar la ventana de la habitación así como la puerta de la ducha, al paso de los minutos un poco de vapor sale de esta ultima nublando un poco la habitación. Al poco tiempo, la hermosa silueta de la chica se dibujaba entre la neblina, ella salía de entre la bruma solo con una toalla alrededor de su cabello y otra más en su mano. Su cuerpo permanecía desnudo y tiritaba de frio ante él ligero viento que provenía del exterior. Pero Sakura no perdió tiempo, rápidamente seco su cuerpo con la toalla en su mano y la arrojo lejos, lo mismo hizo con su cabello y arrojo la otra toalla aun más lejos que la primera.

Por un instante volteo hacia la ventana, observo como el atardecer ya había cedido su lugar a la noche y presurosa se dirigió hacia su ropero. Abrió las puertas, examino algunos vestidos y eligió uno color negro, perfectamente bien cubierto con plástico, y lo arrojo a la cama. Luego abrió algunos cajones y sacando prendas de forma desesperada por fin eligió un pequeño conjunto de tanga, sostén y medias en color blanco. —¡Esto es perfecto! —Sonrío satisfecha con su elección, dirigiéndose a la cama y dejando en el suelo una alfombra de ropa intima de todos los estilos y colores imaginables.

Sin mucha delicadeza, rápidamente se puso la ropa recién elegida, saco el vestido de su guardapolvo y completo su vestimenta. El vestido era entallado, tan entallado que marcaba perfectamente cada delicada curva de su cuerpo. Tenía un amplio escote al frente y su largo, bueno, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Las medias solo llegaban a su media pierna y dejaban una sexy franja de piel al descubierto. Se arreglo un poco el cabello, se puso algo de maquillaje y corrió hacia la puerta. Al llegar a esta se percato que no llevaba zapatos y regreso a su habitación; sin dudarlo tomo una caja al fondo de su armario y saco un par zapatillas color blanco y un pequeño bolso del mismo color.

Finalmente, con todos los accesorios en su respectivo lugar, se dispuso a salir a toda prisa rumbo a la casa de Sasuke.

—***—

Nerviosa por la nube de pensamientos que invadían su mente, Sakura tardo varios minutos más en llegar a la casa de Sasuke. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta dudo un poco, no sabía si animarse a tocar o no. Su cabeza ya estaba inundada de miles de ideas, de sueños raros y exóticos. Imagino su primera vez de muchas formas, muchas de ellas al lado de Sasuke, de las maneras más extrañas y depravadas. Pero nunca se imagino a ella entre dos chicos, y mucho menos que esos chicos fueran Sasuke y Naruto.

Sakura sonreía con perversión, algo de baba salía de su boca imaginando la situación. No era que no quisiera experimentar algo así alguna vez en su vida, es que nunca se imagino a sí misma en tal situación y mucho menos por invitación de esos dos. —Par de locos pervertidos. —Rio Sakura por última vez, se limpio la baba y presiono el timbre.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que pudiera oír los pasos de alguien en el interior de la casa. De pronto la chapa hizo un ruido y la puerta comenzó a moverse. Sakura miraba la escena con excitación, no podía imaginar que le esperaría adentro, de lo único que estaba segura es que su vida no sería igual después de esta noche.

Con grandes ansias observo la puerta abrirse lentamente, poco a poco dos siluetas se dibujaron en el resplandor de luz que salía del interior. Pronto pudo reconocer a los personajes, eran Sasuke y Naruto que vestían tan pero tan… ¿normal?

Sasuke vestía una camiseta negra y un pantalón vaquero azul marino, que con la oscuridad de la noche más bien parecía negro. Naruto por su parte vestía una camiseta naranja con mangas negras, y su típico pantalón de combate color naranja.

—¡Vaya Sakura! Si que te esforzaste. —Naruto se mostro emocionado al verla. —Nunca te había visto así de linda.

—Es que es una noche especial. ¿Cierto? —Sakura sonríe tímida y coqueta ante la mirada de sus amigos.

—¡Claro! Es la primera vez de Sasuke y debemos esforzarnos. —Naruto sonríe y se sujeta la cabeza por detrás con ambos brazos. —Eres un suertudo. ¡Eh Sasuke! —Con el codo en alto empuja a Sasuke en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Cierto, creo que hoy es mi día de suerte. ¡Gracias por venir Sakura!—Sasuke le sonríe a Sakura como muestra de agradecimiento, y de reojo posa su mirada en el escote de Sakura, ella lo nota pero no se molesta, al contrario, sonríe ante el interés de Sasuke.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora. ¿Lo hacemos de una vez? —Naruto sonríe a sus compañeros, y ambos lo miran nerviosos.

Sakura en especial vuelve a sonrojarse ante la idea de lo que podrá ocurrir en los próximos minutos, o en las próximas horas. —¡HORAS! —Exclama Sakura en voz alta, siendo dominada por sus pensamientos.

—¿Que dices Sakura? —Sasuke la mira intrigado.

—Nada, nada. Solo que ya es hora ¿Verdad Naruto?

—Cierto, vámonos de una vez. —Ante estas palabras Naruto comienza a caminar por la calle, Sasuke por su parte cierra la puerta y le sigue sin titubear.

Sakura queda pasmada ante la acción de ambos chicos. —¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

—¡Vamos Sakura, no te quedes atrás o no alcanzaremos buenos lugares! —Grita Naruto al tiempo que acelera el paso emocionado.

—¿Lugares? —Sakura corre con dificultad tras sus amigos, incrédula ante lo sucedido.

—***—

—¡Date prisa Sasuke! ¡Anímate! ¡Solo me falta una más para superar mi record!

—¡No Naruto! Ya me canse, no puedo más. No sé como me convenciste de hacerlo diez veces, pero once es demasiado.

—¡No seas cobarde! Aprende a Sakura, ella no se ha quejado, y eso que ella es la que está en medio y tiene que aguantarnos a ambos. —Sakura sonríe discreta ante las palabras de Naruto, Sasuke la observa por un momento.

—Está bien, pero que sea la última vez. —Las palabras de Sasuke suenan firmes, aunque es evidente su deseo por hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Bien! Pero yo pido izquierda, tu eres derecha y Sakura es la parte de en medio del sándwich otra vez. ¿Está bien Sakura? —Sakura sonríe a Naruto y asiente con la cabeza lentamente, evidentemente agotada por el esfuerzo de toda una noche de emociones.

Al notar el cansancio de Sakura Sasuke se le acerca, la rodea con el brazo y acerca su boca a su oído.

—No te preocupes Sakura, te prometo que será la última vez, yo me encargo de eso. —Ante la cercanía de Sasuke y su delicado susurro, Sakura no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco y sonreírle en agradecimiento.

—Además te prometí que te compensaría, en cuanto terminemos te comprare otro algodón de azúcar en el puesto de allá. Incluso dos si lo deseas.

—Gracias, eso estaría muy bien. —Sakura sonríe ante las palabras de Sasuke, ante su dulzura y ante su inocencia. "_El todavía cree que soy una niña_" piensa dentro de sí y sonríe ante la idea.

—¡Vamos apúrense! —Naruto grita y agita las manos para que ambos chicos se den prisa. Al tiempo se introduce al primer vagón del juego mecánico, ocupando el primer asiento y apartando el segundo para sus amigos.

El resto de los vagones rápidamente se van llenando, al final solo queda el que fue apartado por Naruto. Este grita de nuevo a sus amigos y el resto de jóvenes en los asientos posteriores comienzan a chiflar para que se den prisa.

—¡Ya vamos, ya vamos! —Sakura exclama al tiempo que se sienta junto a Naruto acercándose lo más posible a este. Inmediatamente después se sienta Sasuke junto a Sakura, extendiendo su brazo y abrazándola para ocupar menos espacio, Naruto hace lo mismo y ella se sonroja ante la acción ambos chicos.

—Bueno niños, prepárense que esta será más intensa que la anterior. —Un divertido Kakashi guiña su único ojo visible a los tres genin al frente del tren. Sasuke tiembla ante la mirada de Kakashi y se aferra fuertemente a Sakura, esta corresponde sujetando sus manos con fuerza. Naruto ríe emocionado.

—¡Adelante sensei! ¡DALE CON TODO! —Tras las palabras de Naruto, Kakashi sonríe y aprieta varios botones del tablero frente de él. A continuación tira de una palanca con fuerza hasta el tope.

El tren se pone en veloz marcha, sube una pronunciada pendiente y poco a poco pierde velocidad hasta llegar a la cima. En este punto puede observarse la aldea de Konoha a la perfección, y en el fondo una hermosa luna llena enmarca la escena y la vuelve un recuerdo inolvidable para Sakura.

—Inolvidable, este en verdad es un día inolvidable… un sándwich inolvidable —Sakura ríe divertida recordando lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

—¿De qué hablas Sakura?

—De nada Sasuke, solo son ideas mías. —Sakura ríe de nuevo.

Sasuke la observa intrigado, está a punto de decir algo más cuando siente que algo le falta… ¡Oh si! Es la gravedad lo que falta. Sasuke mira al frente y al ver la estrepitosa caída se aferra a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡!—Grita Naruto.

—¡! —Se escucha a un Sasuke horrorizado.

—Jeje —Discretamente Sakura ríe ante la escena. Divertida y feliz por haber tenido una noche inolvidable junto a sus dos preciados amigos. Aunque no es lo que ella esperaba en un principio, al final la experiencia obtenida fue igual de excitante para ella.

Fin.


End file.
